Help from the Evil Queen
by moonlightfall
Summary: AU/ sets after Cora's death Three- and foursomes
1. Chapter 1

**oneshot ,more if you like.  
****Just something I dreamt about last night:)**

Sets after Cora's death but doesn't follow the events on the show afterwards. Gold killed Cora and the Charmings have a little crisis in their marriage. Regina and Snow became sort of friends.

Regina stood in the apartment of the Charmings. Snow sitting on a kitchen chair, watching her with lust in her eyes. "What do you want from me, Snow?",Regina asked her and Snow stood up. "Well... after you caused us so much pain, we have to punish you for that.",Snow purred and walked to Regina.

"And how do you want to punish me?",Regina asked and Snow smiled wickedly. "We'll find a way.",Snow said and winked at her. Regina swallowed the lump in her throat and watched how Snow checked her out. "Did you know how long I've waited for this moment, Regina? Oh that will be so much fun.",Snow walked around Regina and whispered in her ear. Regina shuddered and gasped.

"And what is stopping you to punish me now? So I finally can return to my home.",Regina asked and turned her head to Snow. "Well, Charming needs to come first." "Okay...",Regina answered and sighed. "Don't be so anxious. We'll take good care of you.",Snow purred and let her hands roam over Regina's chest. "Mhmm. I imagined how your breasts would feel in my hands when I was younger."

"I imagined what you would look like when I make you cum. If you would scream my name."Regina turned around. They gazed in each other's eyes and Snow smirked. "And you will scream my name when I'm finished with you." "Really?",Regina purred and raised an eyebrow amused. Snow licked her lips before she grabbed Regina's ass. The latter gasped and was pulled against Snow's body. "Really. And you will be so sore that you can't sit or walk for at least a week."

Snow saw how Regina's eyes darken with lust. "Well, I hope you will stay to your word this time because the consequences for this broken promise will be far more heavier.",Regina said and pushed Snow down on the couch. She straddled her hips and trapped Snow between her arms which she laid on the armrest behind Snow.

Regina smirked and kissed Snow passionate. "Hey, Don't start without me.",they heard David from behind them and Regina turned her head to him. "I'm sorry, Charming. She was to tempting.",Snow said and smirked at him. "Like a forbidden fruit.",Regina said seductively and kissed Snow's throat down to her cleavage. "She even tastes like apples.",Snow moaned when Regina licked her way back up.

"Mhm, why don't we move this party somewhere where we have the required privacy.",David said and pulled Regina from Snow. "And where is that?",Regina asked him, while she let her hands wander over his chest. "Oh, you surely still know the cabin in the woods where you kept Kathryn?",David asked her and Snow stood up and pressed herself in Regina's back.

A cold hand snuck into Regina's panties and she gasped. Snow circled Regina's clit and earned some low moans from Regina. "Fuck...",Regina said and David held her up. "Soon, your majesty. We have to get to the cabin.",David said teasingly, knowing that Regina would poof them now just to get finally release. "Tell me, how long is it that you got fucked?",he asked her and Regina tried to catch her breath. "A year... it's a year now...",Regina answered.

"Aaww. Our Evil Queen is like jelly in our hands.",David said to Snow who pushed her fingers in Regina's cunt. "Fuck... More...",Regina moaned and pushed herself down on Snow's fingers. "You'll get more when we arrived in the cabin.",Snow said sickly sweet and pulled her hand out of Regina's panties and held them for David to suck them clean.

David sucked Snow's fingers softly and heard Regina's moan. "Hold on tight.",Regina said and both wrapped their arms around Regina who summoned her magic. She poofed them into the cabin. "You are a fine pet, Regina.",David purred in her ear. "I'm no ones pet.",Regina answered and they both laughed.

"Well if you want to come than you will be.",Snow said and Regina bid her lip. "Fine..." "Good girl.",Snow cooed and it made Regina's heart a little bit flutter. The last time that she had heard this words were from her mother some months ago before Gold had killed her.

"You will call us master and mistress, if not we will not listen to you. Your safe word is apples. If you disobey us you will get punished from us. We can do whatever we want with you except you tell us the safe word. Do you understand?",David explained her their plan and Regina nodded. She smiled happily. "Tell us the safe word.",Snow said and Regina cleared her throat. "Apples.",she answered then.

"Good girl. And now, let's have fun.",David said and stepped away from Regina while Snow also retreated. Regina stood still and watched them. "Strip.",David ordered and sat down on a chair. Snow got a whip from a closet and shut the blinds before she turned a small light on which dipped the room in a red light. Finally Snow sat down on the king sized bed and watched Regina.

Regina started to unbutton her blouse and fondled shortly her breasts. She grinned when she saw the lustful gazes of both of them. She stroke with her thumb over her nipples, threw her head back and moaned. "Continue.",Snow ordered, painfully aroused from Regina's little performance.

Regina grinned. She pushed the blouse down her shoulder's and lick her lips while her right hand trails down her throat to her cleavage and stomach. "Your pants." Regina undid the button and pulled the zipper down. She slowly pushed the pants down her hips and revealed her red panties. David smiled. "Come here.",he demanded and Regina walked with an extra sway of her hips towards him.

He patted his thigh and Regina sat down on his lap and laid her arms around his neck. He put a collar on her neck. "Oh, you are so sexy, pet.",he said and stroke on the inside of her thigh. She spread her legs and he saw how wet she already was for them. "I never thought that you would be this wet for us, pet." "That's just because your wife almost brought me to an orgasm. I can't control my body, shepherd.",Regina said and turned to Snow with a wink.

All of them knew that Regina just wanted to spice the things up and they followed her example. "For such rude words you have to be punished.",Snow said and pulled Regina from David's lap. "You don't have it in you, Snow.",Regina said and felt how David took over and brought her to a bench.

"Bend over the bench and raise your ass so you can receive your punishment.",David said and forced her down. Regina obeyed delighted and Snow came with the whip. David pulled the panties down and brought them to his nose. "She smells divine, babe.",he told Snow and held them to her. "Definitely. But she is such a bad person.",Snow answered.

"Spread your legs more, pet.",Snow ordered and Regina obeyed her. She brought the whip hard on Regina's butt cheek and they heard her gasp. Regina gripped the bench under her tightly and almost came just from one blow. "One received, 9 more to go.",Snow said and Regina was definitely her best idea ever. She couldn't wait for the other parts of their plan.

Snow finished the spanking and left Regina almost over the edge. "Are you a good girl again, or does we have to stop because you couldn't behave?",Snow asked and Regina looked up. "I'll be good.",she said and Snow petted her cheek. "Well, than I think you should get a little reward." They helped her up and walked over to the king sized bed where they pushed Regina down.

Snow straddled her and grinned wickedly. "You are not allowed to touch me yet.",she said and slowly lifted her T-shirt. Regina hungrily studied the exposed flesh and her gaze stuck at Snow's breasts. Snow leaned down to Regina's ear. " Do you want to touch them?", Snow purred in her ear. "Yes, so bad.",Regina answered and received a soft slap against her thigh.

"If you speak than you address me with mistress and you wait for my permission until you can speak. Do you understand? You may speak now, pet." "Yes, mistress. I'm sorry.",Regina answered and Snow kissed her slowly. Regina instantly kissed her back and moaned. David stood next to them and started to took his clothes off when two hands stopped him.

"Not the boxer shorts.",Snow said and he nodded. He pulled his jeans down and both women saw the huge tent in them. "Wow. You are lucky. Graham's isn't as big as his, mistress.",Regina said and Snow giggled. "You will definitely scream when you cum, pet."

Finally Snow was naked and Regina bid her lip. "You may touch me now.",Snow said and Regina fondled Snow's breasts. She sat up and sucked and licked Snow's nipple before she turned her attention to the other one. Snow moaned and grabbed a fistful of Regina's black hair. She felt how Regina's hands traveled downwards to her sex and gasped when Regina entered her without a warning.

Regina circled Snow's clit this time and brought her over the edge in no time. "Good girl. She is yours for some minutes now.",Snow said and stood up. She went back to the closet while David stepped to Regina. " You are not allowed to come.",David said and crawled on top of her.

Regina wrapped her legs around his hips and smirked. "That's sad. I would've made you come so hard if you would let me.",Regina answered and brought her hands between his legs and squeezed softly. He moaned and grinded against her hand. "Damn you, that's supposed to be your punishment not mine.",he said and unwrapped himself.

"You will blow my dick, pet.",he said and sat against the headboard. Regina smiled wickedly and pulled his shorts down. His erection sprung up and Regina licked her lips. She was on her hands and knees and didn't saw Snow approaching her with a 9 inch long strap-on.

Regina threw the shorts to Snow's clothes and took David's dick in her hand. She bumped him a few times before she licked the tip. David moaned and bucked against Regina. She took him in her mouth and started to relax her throat to take him as deep as possible.

David and Snow shared an amused smile before Snow entered Regina's cunt from behind. They heard both Regina's deep moan and laughed. "Do you enjoy this, pet?",he asked her. "Being filled form both sides from your archenemies?" Regina nodded and swirled her tongue around his tip again.

Snow prepared Regina for taking her through her ass while David stroke himself feverly. When Regina was ready to take Snow they shifted a bit and Regina led David's dick in her tight waiting cunt. When they were united they kissed passionate and David thrust in Regina. They laid down and Snow positioned herself.

She entered Regina. "Oh fuck yes!",Regina moaned and they fell into a strong pace. Snow grabbed Regina's hair and turned her head to kiss her. "You are allowed to cum now, pet.",Snow whispered and Regina sighed contently. She came while she screamed Snow's name repeatedly and brought David over the edge as well when her walls clamped onto his dick, begging him for his seeds.

Regina laid exhausted on top of him and felt how they pulled out of her. "Clean him.",Snow ordered and Regina crawled to Snow and sucked the strap-on clean before she crawled next to David and pulled Snow tightly behind her. She sighed and they put the collar off. "Thank you.",Regina whispered and fell asleep.

"I think that it was the right idea.",David whispered to Snow over Regina's sleeping form in his arms. "Me too. I think we should invite her more often to this." "It definitely helped our marriage.",he agreed. "Isn't that irony? The Evil Queen who wanted to separate us for so long is helping us with our marriage.",Snow said and looked at Regina. "Maybe we can help her to find her own happy ending.",she said and kissed Regina's naked shoulder. "She definitely earns it.",David said and covert them with a blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

**I needed to continue this:) It's a scene with Emma,her parents and Regina but I wouldn't label it explicit as incest because Emma won't touch or kiss them much.**

Emma drove to the cabin. Hoping that she could be alone for some time and finally relax. When she arrived she parked her car and entered the cabin. She gasped when she saw the furniture. Slowly she closed the door and looked around the room when she saw the bed.

She screamed when she saw 3 very naked people on the bed and they shot up. Snow and Regina covered their chests with the blanket and David held his hands over his dick. "Emma... What are you doing here?",Snow asked surprised and Emma stared at them. "Why are you all naked?",she asked and Regina giggled.

"Not helping, Regina.",David muttered. "Right... sorry... Ehm... Well.",Regina said and bit her lip. "We had sex... our marriage wasn't the best anymore in bed and we thought that maybe Regina could spice it up. Which she successfully did.",Snow answered Emma's question. "But you hate her.",Emma answered and studied Regina, who crawled out of the bed and came to her.

"We did. A long time ago but we forgave each other... we are friends." "Friends with benefits.",Regina said and winked. "You... cover yourself, dammit!",Emma said but couldn't stop her eyes from checking Regina out. "And deny you your view?",Regina asked and went to the fridge.

She took a banana out of it and slowly unwrapped it. They watched her when Regina started to eat it and they heard Snow's deep moan when Regina's hand traveled over her own body. Emma watched her with a dry mouth and let her bag down on the ground.

"She is so naughty.",David said and stroke himself. Emma looked shortly to him, but blushed and kept her eyes on Regina who beckoned her to her. Emma slowly went to her and let her hands roam over the naked body. "Come on, Emma. I'm not made out glass.",Regina teased her and grabbed Emma's chin.

" .Na. You know your rules, pet.",Snow said and Regina released Emma's chin. Emma saw the lustful glint in Regina's eyes before the latter turned her head to Snow. "I'm sorry, Mistress. Beauty obviously lays in the family." Emma gasped due to the name Regina gave her mother.

"You..." "I think your daughter needs to release some tension. Why don't you let me do it, mistress.",Regina asked and stroke Emma's cheek. "Strip her from her clothes.",David ordered and Regina grinned. "That will be so much fun, Emma.",Regina said and pushed Emma's red leather jacket of her shoulders on the ground. "Well. I'll take your word for it.",Emma answered and lift her hands in the air.

Regina pulled the top over Emma's head. She then opened Emma's bra and licked her lips when she saw the round big breasts of her. Regina took one in her hand and sucked,bit and licked the other until she gave the other one the same treatment. "Regina...",Emma moaned and heard chuckling behind her. Then she felt a cold hand on her back.

Emma turned her head just to look in Snow's green eyes. "She is good, isn't she?",Snow asked and Emma nodded. "You'll have the absolute control over her. Or let's just say. You are over her in the ranking but under me. Everything I say is what you'll do.",Snow said and Emma cried out when she suddenly felt two fingers knuckle deep in her cunt.

"Do you understand?",Emma heard Snow say and nodded. She gripped Regina and let herself come hard on Regina's hand. She looked between her legs and saw that her jeans and boy shorts were long down by her ankles and looked up surprised. Regina grinned mischievous and sucked her fingers clean.

"What... how did you do that?",Emma asked surprised. "You were so occupied with your mother and climaxing that I could do that.",Regina answered. "Pet, Come here.",they heard David say and Regina walked over to him. He put the collar back on and kissed Regina before trapping her under his body.

Emma watched that and looked at her mother than. "Why does she have a collar without a ring attached?" "That collar stops Regina to use magic. She asked us to get one because she is scared that she would do something she would regret. We obeyed and it was since then just wonderful sex." "You did it with her before?",Emma asked surprised. "I think that started with the death of Cora. Regina drowned her sorrow in alcohol and we needed to help her. She saw how our relationship was and told us she could help and it was great for both sides.",Snow answered and watched how Regina wrapped her legs around David and grinded against him.

"Charming...",Snow warned David who stopped. "Come on...",David whined. "Don't you want to show our daughter how good Regina can be?",Snow asked and led Emma to them. They saw Regina's grin. "Master, do you really let the mistress control you?",she teased him and Emma watched curiously Snow's face which now held a big smile. "No but she has a point.",he said and placed Regina in the middle of the bed. "Emma sit down on her face. Snow get the strap-on. She needs to be filled.",he said and Regina moaned.

Emma carefully crawled on top of Regina and hovered over Regina's face while she waited for her parent's to get ready. Soon she felt the familiar cold hands on her shoulders and turned around. She saw how Snow pushed the strap-on into Regina and saw how David entered her mother. Suddenly a tongue stroke Emma's clit and she moaned loudly. She looked down and saw how Regina placed her hands on Emma's ass and slowly brought her to an orgasm. Behind her Snow and Charming fucked Regina merciless.

"Regina! Fuck yes! Regina!",Emma cried out and she heard her parents laugh. "What...",Emma asked breathless and felt the familiar tingle of an orgasm in her stomach. "It's nothing.",Snow said and came. They shifted and Emma sat with her back against the headboard and Regina's head still between her legs. Her father thrusted his dick into Regina while Snow prepared their next game.

Emma grabbed Regina's hair and screamed her name when she finally came and Regina giggled. She kissed Emma while David still fucked her. When David finally came he fell exhausted next to them on the bed and Regina grinned. "3 down, still standing.",she sat and her hand traveled between her own legs.

"Na,na,na. Come here, pet.",Snow said and Regina turned around. She saw Snow at a wall with two shackles which hung down from the ceiling. She came to Snow and they kissed. "Mhmmm. She tastes good.",Snow said surprised and Regina kissed Snow's neck and breasts. "Like her mother.",she whispered and Snow moaned.

Regina stood against he wall with her back and lifted her hands in the air. Snow put the shackles on and trailed with a hand over Regina's thin body. "She is so hot.",Snow said and Emma walked next to her. "She made me cum without my will. She has to be punished before she can receive her reward.",Emma said and Snow grinned. "She learns fast.",Snow commented and Regina nodded.  
"Well, princess. How do you want to punish me? With a whip? hands? almost orgasm?",she teased Emma and Snow brought Emma to the closet. "Take what ever you want. Nothing can harm her really and if it is to much for her than she will say apples as her safe word.",Snow instructed Emma and left her. Snow sat down next to her husband and they watched their daughter.

Emma selected a riding crop and returned to Regina. "Uh. The savior got courage.",Regina said and turned around before she spread her legs and bend as far as possible. "Wow. Regina wasn't that cooperative with us in the beginning." "Well, we trained her nice.",David answered.

Emma started to spank her and hit her cunt. Regina moaned and gripped the shackles tightly. "Yes... oh, Emma!",Regina moaned and Emma put a leg between Regina's legs. Regina instantly started to rub herself on Emma's thigh and her moans grew louder. "Bad pet.",Emma said and slapped Regina again.

"Take me... take me, princess.",Regina begged and she heard two more footsteps approaching them. She felt David turning her around and pressing her against the cold wall behind her and she desperately grinded herself against him. They kissed while Snow helped Emma with the strap-on.

"I request 5 minutes with Regina for me alone.",David said and Snow nodded. David lifted Regina and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he positioned his dick at her entrance. He entered her with a strong thrust and Regina kissed him again. "Fuck me, master.",Regina said and David grinned. "Oh yeah.",he said and with some strong quick thrusts he came in her a second time.

Regina unwrapped herself from him and looked at his daughter. "How do you feel about her fucking me?",Regina asked him teasingly. "As long as she fucks you merciless like we showed her half an hour ago.",he answered and Emma stepped to her. Emma entered her and Regina gasped. The hard thrusts and the circling of her clit brought her almost directly to an orgasm.

"Fuck... Emma! Emma! Yes! Fuck me!",Regina screamed and Emma laughed. She came undone and leaned against Regina. They caught their breathes before they kissed softly. "That was incredible.",Regina said and Emma nodded. Snow released Regina and they went back to the bed. They snuggled on the bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Requested Chapter with Regina and two men:)  
****Sadly, no native speaker so I'm sorry if someone is bothered about it but I'm from Germany and I'm not finished learning this incredible language yet.**

**Regina/Hook/David**

**Two months after the foursome with the Charmings**

"Hook, what a pleasure to meet you.",Regina said when Hook ran into her. "Your majesty... what a surprise.",he answered and checked her out. "Eyes up here, Hook.",Regina said and grabbed his hair. He smirked. "I didn't thought you had it in you.",he taunted her and she smiled mischievous. "You have no idea what I'm capable of, Hook.",she answered and pinched his ass before she brushed past him in the diner.

He watched her and checked her out. "I wouldn't stare to long.",David said and Hook turned to him. "Why? She is single. You are married, what does it concern you?",he asked. "She is my pet.",David said and stepped into his personal space. "Your pet? Wow. The queen's standards are low.",he scoffed and David shoved him a step back.

Regina came out of the diner and pushed them apart. "Na, I don't tolerate idiots.",she said and David grabbed her. "He wants something what is mine." "Why don't we show him.",Regina answered and looked up at him. "It is your decision. You are the one who get fucked.",he told her and Regina studied Hook. "We could try.",she then said and Hook stared at them in wonder. "Congratulations. You are allowed to touch my pet, Hook.",David said and grabbed Hook. Regina poofed them in the cabin.

Hook studied the cabin in wonder and turned then to David and Regina who started kissing each other. David kissed Regina's neck and gave Regina the chance to look to Hook. "If you want to have fun you have to come here.",she said and he eagerly walked to them.

Regina grabbed his hair and kissed him hard on the mouth. Hook moaned into the kiss and grabbed her ass. Charming ripped Regina's blouse open and pushed it down her shoulders. "Isn't she hot?",David asked Hook who nodded. Regina laid an arm around each neck and grinned. "Why don't we start? I'll bet your mouths find better use with something else.",she said.

"Don't get cheeky, pet.",David said and Regina looked up at him with innocent shining eyes. "Me, cheeky? I wouldn't dare, Master.",she said and received a slap on her ass which earned a moan. Hook unclasped Regina's bra and pulled it away from Regina's breasts and started sucking at them. "Hook knows what I mean, Master.",Regina said and pressed herself against Hook's mouth.

"Undress yourself and then blow us.",David ordered and Hook gasped. Regina grinned mischievous and opened her pants before she pushed them with her panties down to her ankles. She kicked them away and just stood in her high-heels in front of them. "Put them off.",David said and Regina kicked them off before she sank to her knees in front of David.

"Wow... that she does that without complaining.",Hook said surprised. "We have a deal. Could you bring me this collar, please?",David answered and pointed at the collar on a drawer. Hook got it and handed it David who put it around Regina's neck. "Don't ask now.",David just said to Hooks curious look.

Regina opened David's pants and pulled them down to his ankles before she turned to Hook to do the same. "You have to stand closer together.",Regina said and Hook stepped to David. She pulled their shorts down and was greeted by two impressive long dicks.

She smiled and licked her lips before she took them both in her hands and pumped them. Both men moaned contently. Hook looked down. "If I would have known that Regina is such a slut , I probably would have banged her earlier.",he said and David laughed. "She is definitely a fine pet.",he answered and patted Regina's head.

"You know that I can hear you?",she asked and looked up. "Yes but that doesn't excuse the missing mouth on my dick.",David said with a stern voice and Regina smiled. She took David's dick deep into her mouth while she pumped Hook's dick with her left hand. She fell into a rhythm and stopped when she felt how close David was.

She turned her attention to Hook's dick and licked it twice before she wrapped her lips around it and sucked. "Fuck!",Hook moaned and bucked into Regina's hot mouth. "She is talented." "Yes or do you think I have useless pets?",David asked him playfully and Hook gasped.

Regina had taken his dick till his balls in her mouth and purred. "Fuck... when she keeps doing this than I'm screwed." "Literally.",David said chuckling and Regina released Hook's dick again. She placed on both tips a kiss and looked up to the men. "I think your mouths should do other things than talking about the quality of the blow jobs I'm giving you."

"Can we cuff her and fuck her at the same time?",Hook asked and saw the excited glint in Regina's eyes. "Yes. Get the things pet.",David said and Regina directly stood up. David pushed her back down on her knees and she crawled to the closet. "Why don't we use the hanging shackles? We could put a chair under it and both of you could fill my cunt with your thick long dicks, master.",Regina purred and looked at him.

David grinned. "That is a brilliant idea.",he answered and got a chair. He pulled the hanging shackles more in the room and placed the chair under them before he helped Regina on her feet and cuffed her. He ordered Hook to sit down and Regina sat on Hooks lap. David adjusted the shackles and smiled.

Regina looked at him with a sincere smile. He kissed her lovingly before Hook positioned himself against her entrance and pushed into her. They both moaned and Hook thrusted into Regina. "Uh... Hook.",Regina gasped and he giggled. He held her legs up and waited for David who sat down on Hook's legs and positioned himself at her entrance too. When he entered her he watched Regina's face closely and grinned when she gripped her shackles and gasped.

Her eyes widen and her mouth was open for a silent scream. Both men started thrusting in her with a strong pace and Regina moaned loudly. "David... Hook... Oh God... yes!",she screamed and bit down on David's shoulder. Both men thrusted more carelessly into her and she knew that they approached an orgasm.

She came hard and her walls contracted around the dicks in her, surprised them and brought them with her over the edge. They spilled their seeds into her and leaned exhausted against her. She tried to catch her breath and giggled suddenly. "What's so funny, love?",Hook asked her and she moved a bit.

"That is such an incredible feeling...",She answered and started kissing David's neck. Both men retreated and uncuffed her. She sank exhausted to her knees and leaned against David's leg. "Definitely worth for a second time.",Regina said and David nodded. He picked her up and brought her to the bed. He laid her down and kissed her softly. "Rest, Gina. You'll need it.",he said and she nodded.

Hook watched them and sighed contently. The Queen was definitely someone he should keep an eye on. David pulled the covers over Regina and went back to Hook. "Since when do you two have sex?",Hook asked him and David smiled. "Since Cora's death. Snow and I enjoy her company in bed. She always spice things up or brings new people into our lifestyle.",he answered and watched how sleep took Regina over.

"You,Snow AND Regina are having sex? Repeatedly? I thought Regina hates Snow." "Yes and No. Regina doesn't hate her any longer. They are sort of friends. Finally found a way to hurt each other but also having fun and pleasure along the way.",he explained and they both smirked. "Man. You are so lucky." "Would you like to join us? Snow is coming tonight." "Really?" David nodded. "Then I would be honored.",Hook answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**:)**

"How did this start?",Hook asked David. "Some months ago. I got a call from Red that Regina was drunk in the Rabbit Hole and I drove to it. I had argued with Snow and just wanted to be alone for some time. She wouldn't normally search after me in Regina's home. Anyway. I found her in the Rabbit Hole when she gave Whale a blow job. She was totally wasted and they took advantage of it."

**_Flashback_**

_"Man, this woman is crazy!",David heard someone say. He entered the bar and looked around. The people had formed a __circle around two people and cheered them. Then he saw Regina. She was on her knees in front of Whale and sucked his cock. David tried to deny his arousal and took some deep breaths._

_Whale grabbed Regina's hair and spilled his seeds in her mouth before he retreated. "Who is the next one?",Whale screamed and before anyone could do something, David broke the circle and picked Regina up. She fought against him but it was useless. "How can you take advantage of a wasted woman?",he asked them disgusted and left the bar with Regina over his shoulder._

_He put her in the passenger seat and climbed in his own. When he started the car he felt a warm hand on his bulge and he groaned. "My, my. Seems like Prince Charming is almost cheating his wife.",Regina slurred and opened his jeans. She tried to get his cock out of them but he swatted her hands away. "I promise, your majesty, that Snow won't know.",Regina giggled and tried again. _

_She leaned over and finally got his cock out of his pants. "Nice. He is big and long.",Regina said satisfied and started licking it. David unwillingly bucked against her and moaned. "Stop it,Regina." "Or what? You'll fuck me? That's exactly what I want.",Regina said and pumped his cock. "I'm married." "Doesn't matter. I cheated on Leopold thousand times.",Regina answered and let her hand slip in her panties._

_She circled her clit and started moaning. When she gathered enough juices she held her soaked hand to David. He almost came of the smell of Regina's arousal. "Suck, my dear prince. It's worth it.",she said seductively. He sighed and sucked on her fingers. "Mhm...",he brought out and she giggled._

_"I can make you forget for one night, Charming. If you want me to.",Regina said and he nodded. "Yes... oh god yes.",he moaned and Regina smirked. "I can help you more properly in my bed so lets get home." They fixed their appearance when they arrived and stepped out of the car. Snow stood furious on the porch and looked at them. Regina smiled and walked confidently over to Snow and pinned her against the door before she kissed her roughly._

_Snow gasped shocked and returned the kisses then. How long she dreamt of Regina's love. She just wanted this kiss to never end. Regina broke the kiss and looked at her lustfully. "Why don't we take this in my bedroom?",Regina asked them. "Not with him." "Not with her.", both said simultaneously and pointed at each other. "I bet we can work your fight out.",Regina said and opened the front door._

_She entered and left the door open. They looked after Regina and then at each other. "Go! I want her since I'm a little girl!",Snow said and pushed David. "Well, she already sucked my cock so you go!",he said and Regina returned in just in her underwear. "I want you both or no one. Either you two get over your fight or I call Whale and fuck him.",Regina said and both went quiet._

_"So. Get in here. Now." Both followed her and she closed the door. She led them to her bedroom. Snow and David watched how Regina lighted candles and pushed them down on the bed. "Kiss.",Regina ordered and both did as they were told. And they felt the love again. "I'm sorry...",they both said and Regina smiled. "So. I'll be in the guest bedroom.",she said and left them. They looked at each other surprised. _

_They stood up and followed her. She was on the guest room bed and looked out to the sky. They could hear her crying and looked at each other sadly. Snow stepped to Regina and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Regina sighed. "It's your second wedding __anniversary. Why don't you celebrate?" "In your bed?" "I would've done that. As revenge.",Regina answered and Snow sighed.  
_

_"Why don't you join us?",David asked and Snow grinned. "Yeah, why not?",Snow agreed and Regina looked at them surprised. "But... We are enemies.",Regina said confused and Snow kissed her softly. "We'll get around that.",Snow said and helped Regina up and in her bedroom._

_They pushed Regina down on the bed and Snow straddled her. Regina looked into Snow's eyes and saw the love. Her heart fluttered and Snow kissed her. They fit perfectly. Regina fell backwards and Snow stayed on her. They intertwined their fingers and kissed more softly and passionate. David watched them and undressed himself before he laid down next to them._

_"Why are you so friendly?",Regina asked and looked at both of them. "Because you helped us. Because we are family.",Snow said and they touched each other slowly. They shifted a bit so that they laid on their sides and Regina was a sandwich between them._

_They kissed Regina softly and stroked her between her legs. Regina spread them willingly and got lost in the feeling. David started to push two fingers in Regina's waiting cunt and smiled. "Oh God... you are... you are so...",Regina moaned and arched into David's embrace. David kissed her softly and Snow replaced his fingers. "Snow...",Regina whimpered and kissed her neck._

_"Cum, sweetheart. Cum for us.",Snow whispered and Regina obeyed. That was so good. This wasn't a casual fuck. That was love. They made love to her. "You... wow.",Regina breathed. David smiled and stroke softly over Regina's body. "We should thank you a little more properly.",he whispered and Regina looked at him. Snow shifted a bit and scooted away from them so that David could crawl on Regina. _

_David put Regina's legs around him and kissed her. Regina sighed and let him take control. He entered her softly and caressed her. "Why... why are you so? I don't deserve this.",Regina sobbed and David kissed her softly. "You do. You probably saved our marriage." "I just put you in my bed after i seduced you...",Regina said confused and he smiled. "Maybe that was all what we needed. Our sex life was horrible.",he said and Snow nodded. She stroke Regina's hair and pecked her._

_Regina looked at them and smiled before she grabbed Snow's chin and pressed a lovingly kiss on her's and David's lips. "Maybe we should do something more adventurous.",she said and both smiled. Regina flipped David over and smiled at Snow. "Let him eat you out.",Regina said with a wicked grin. Snow smiled and sat down on David's face. She leaned to Regina and kissed her while David licked her cunt._

_They brought each other to their climaxes and laid exhausted down. Regina was again sandwiched between them and felt how they relaxed against her. She watched Snow's face some minutes until she was met by green eyes. "Sleep, sweetheart. You need it.",Snow whispered and Regina snuggled close. She felt David's strong arm around her waist and sighed contently._

_**End Flashback**  
_

"Our first time was wonderful. She was so scared and anxious but we managed it to relax her and we fell in love with her like she did with us. It wasn't just a fuck. She was so tender with us and we with her. We trust each other.",David ended his monologue. Hook looked at Regina mesmerized. "All she wanted was love..." "Yes." David looked at Regina. "I think I fall for her.",he said and Hook gasped. "What is with Snow?" "She already fell for Regina..." "Than add her to your family.",Hook said.

"You think I should?" "Look,man. Snow loves her. You loves her and from the looks I see she is throwing you and the story I can say that she loves you too. Give her the happy ending she deserves.",Hook said and David looked at Regina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not ended yet:)**

"Snow called me and said that she couldn't come.",David told Hook who sighed. "Damn, I really wanted to know how your wife is in bed.",he said. "Sorry man. Not today.",David answered and looked to the still naked sleeping Regina. "Well then. I should get going." "But she poofed us here.",David answered and Hook shrugged. "I like a good hike.",he said. What David didn't knew was that Hook saw his lovingly look he had thrown at Regina when he had talked with Snow.

"Oh, well. I hope you'll get home safely." "I will.",Hook answered and left. David crawled in the bed and spooned Regina who turned around and opened her eyes. "Hey.",she mumbled sleepily. "Hey.",David answered and kissed her. His hand snaked between her legs and circled her clit softly. "Mhm. Someone is in a good mood.",Regina said and wrapped her upper leg around his upper leg.

"How couldn't I with such a beauty in my bed?",he asked her and trapped her beneath him. "That may sound a bit like a cliche but I want to take my time today..." Regina shrugged and kissed him. "I don't care...it's always great with you...",she said and nipped on his throat. Regina wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his erection grind against her stomach. She stroke with her hands over his hands up to his neck and hair where she gripped him and pulled him down.

"How does it come that you want it soft today?",Regina asked him and let her hand ran over his chest and stomach before she settled it over his rips. "I thought about our first time... we always had this rough sex the last few months and I know that you need also soft parts in your sex life...",he stuttered and Regina smiled. She pulled him back down to her and kissed him lovingly back.

"I still can't believe that this is happening. Did you ever thought you would end up with me in bed?",she asked him and he shook his head. "But I thought that you are one of the most beautiful woman.",he said and she blushed. "I love it when you blush." "Really? I feel like a school girl who tries to speak with her crush.",Regina answered and he brushed some hair out of her face. "I..I have to confess something...",he started and Regina looked at him curious. "I...I love you." "You... what?",Regina asked surprised and he swallowed the big lump in his throat. "I love you..."

She pulled him to her down again and kissed him passionately. "I thought that it would be one-sided..." "I'm not the only one... Snow... she loves you too." Regina smiled at him before she thought about it. "That will be weird..",she said and he shook his head. "No, because we love each other. It will be all good. I promise." "Really?",she asked him and he nodded. "Charming promise.",he said and kissed her.

He pulled the covers over them and softly started kissing his way down. He let his tongue ran over her stomach, dipped it in her navel and then placed a kiss under the navel. He smelled Regina's arousal and smiled. David spread her legs and wrapped his arms around her legs and placed his hands on her stomach. He trapped her pussy perfectly in front of his waiting mouth. Soon a hand found it's way on his head and softly stroked his hair and he smirked.

Softly he started licking and she arched into his tongue. "David.",he heard her whimper and smiled. He knew her favorite spots and licked them with his special technique. She writhed under his tongue after some minutes. "Oh god... why are you so good?",she asked and he crawled back on top of her. "Because I'm pleasuring one of my two beloved ones.",he whispered and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Regina tasted herself on his tongue and she moaned into their kiss.

It may wasn't something special but they both enjoyed just the soft strokes and kisses. David felt her warm hand on his erection and groaned. "Regina..." She giggled and spread her legs. "Put him in me." "Him? You named him?",David asked?" "Yes, his name is charmer.",Regina answered and David smirked. "Well, Charmer would like to go home now. Is the door locked or unlocked?" "Definitely unlocked.",Regina whispered in his ear and he wasted now time to enter her.

Both moaned when they joined. She dugged her nails into his shoulder blades and threw her head back. "Fuck, David... I underestimated your length once again...",she said smiling and he started to thrust. "You shouldn't. He never disappoints a lady.",David answered grabbed her shoulders to thrust deeper into her. "Yes... yes... oh god, David... yes!",she screamed when he quickened his pace.

He reached with his hand between her legs and pinched and rubbed her clit. She felt her orgasm approaching and sighed contently. "Oh David...I'm coming...I'm coming so hard for you..." She came and he felt how her walls trapped his erection deep in her pussy. He grunted and groaned before he spilled his seeds deep in her. They tried to catch their breaths and just laid on each other.

"That was incredible, David.",Regina said and looked in his warm blue eyes. "You were fantastic Regina." "I didn't do much. I just laid here and let me get fucked...",Regina said and cupped his cheeks. "This one is on you, David." They made out quite a time before Regina poofed them in Davids apartment. Snow laid on the bed and turned to them. "You were still in the cabin?",she asked and they nodded.

Regina crawled on Snow and kissed her before she settled behind her and fell asleep again. "Hook worked her up pretty much.",David said and laid behind Regina down. Snow kissed David before she snuggled close to them. "I told her that we love her...",he said.

"And? How did she react?" "Great. She told me that she was scared that her feelings were one-sided.",he answered and Snow smiled. "And how does we make this work?",she asked him then. "I don't know but I don't want to lose one of you. We will find a way.",he answered and Snow nodded.  
"Night. David." "Night Snow."

**TBC?:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**another requested chapter:)**

**sorry for the late update. I was working, had holidays and now suffering a mild pneumonia. Breathing isn't something easy for me right now. So don't be disappointed if the updates need a bit longer:***

Regina laid naked with her top on Snow's kitchen island. She had her legs spread wide apart and her pussy and ass nicely offered for Snow who stood behind her with a 10 inches long strap-on and a whip. Snow spanked her a few times and saw how Regina got wetter.

"So ready for me.",Snow purred and Regina felt Snow's hands on her and moaned. "Just for you, mistress.",Regina said and felt the whip glide over her back. "How badly do you want my strap-on in your ass?",Snow asked her and fisted Regina's hair. Regina ground.

"So badly, mistress. Fuck me like the dirty slut I am.",Regina said moaning and Snow grinned. She entered Regina's tight hole with two fingers and started spreading it. Regina bit her lip pleasured and thrusted up against Snow's fingers. Regina was moaning so loudly that they hadn't heard Emma enter.

"Oh take this now, my little bitch.",Snow said and plunged her fake cock in her tight hole. Regina gripped the kitchen counter hard and met every thrust of Snow's cock. "Mistress! Oh god... Mistress!",her clit rubbed against the counter and drove her wild when suddenly Emma cleared her throat.

They both looked to Emma but didn't stop their movements. Snow had a tight grip on Regina's hips and slammed them together. Skin slapping skin was the only sound in the room next to their panting and muffled moans. "What's up, Emma? Do you need anything?",Snow asked and didn't even bother to stop. "Ehm... What are you two doing?",Emma asked intrigued.

"Punishing the family pet.",Snow said and smacked a butt cheek with the whip. Regina moaned and that turned Emma on. "You wanna help? She is a wild one when a punishment is need to be done.",Snow said and thrusted a bit faster. "Y-yes...",Emma whispered and Snow smiled. "Get on your knees. I'm the one who give the demands and you will do what I want."Snow said and retreated from Regina who huffed.

"On your knees as well, pet.",Snow said and Regina turned around and fell on her knees. Just now Emma could see the familiar collar around Regina's neck. Regina had this beautiful relaxed face when she wore it like it would keep the bad things away from her. Emma and Regina kneeled in front of each other until Snow stepped between them facing Emma.

"Suck.",she ordered and Emma slowly took the strap-on in her mouth and sucked it. She tasted Regina's juices and some of her mothers from when the latter had squirted earlier. Emma moaned and closed her eyes. She felt Snow slowly started fucking her mouth while she stroked her hair softly.

"Mhm... good girl. Can you take it deeper? I bet you can. After all I can take this whole strap-on.",Snow purred and felt how Emma took it deeper until there was a bulge in Emma's throat. Regina had enchanted the strap-on so the one who wear it would feel everything with it. A tiny lick or a heavy blow job. It also spilled fake sperm which tasted like sugar.

Snow stepped back. "That was my good girl. Undress now but sexy.",Snow said and gripped her cock. She ushered Regina in front of her and starting pumping her fake cock while Emma stripped for her. She spurted all over Regina's face who wiped the cum away and licked her hands delighted.

Emma was naked and came back to them. Snow turned Regina whose eyes darkened a bit more. "I think Regina earns an orgasm.",Snow said and pulled her up on her hairs. "Bed.",Snow ordered and Snow took the camera which filmed them before they walked to the bed. She positioned the camera new.

Snow mentioned Regina to sit down against the headboard and to spread her legs. Emma moaned when she saw the glistening pussy and Regina smirked. "Between her legs and lick her. I want to see her almost blackening out when you make her cum.",Snow said and Emma crawled between Regina's legs. They pecked each other shortly before Emma lowered her head between the legs and started tongue fucking Regina.

Regina grabbed Emma's hair and gasped. Snow crawled behind Emma and lifted the ass up. She smacked the cheeks a few times before licking and kissing them. Emma moaned and drove Regina wild with the vibrations. Snow wrapped an arm around Emma's waist and started fucking her pussy with three fingers. Emma gasped loudly and felt Regina buck against her.

Regina had a perfect view of Snow's penetration and started kneading a breast. Snow straightened herself and suddenly plunged in Emma whose eyes widened and movements increased. Regina threw her head back and now really bucked against Emma's mouth.

Emma was in euphoria. Both felt so incredible. The taste of Regina's juices dripping on her tongue and the feeling of being filled from behind and being fingered at the clit made her cum hard. She felt how the three of them came together. All of them squirting and screaming each other's name at the same time. Regina was cumming the hardest. Emma's face was almost dripping in juices and Regina was half unconscious. Emma and Snow were equally spent and collapsed next to Regina.

Snow turned off the camera and took off the strap-on. "How was it?",she asked Emma who turned to her and smiled brightly. "Even better than the last time.",she said and looked up. Regina was fast asleep. "I had fucked her already three times this morning and she had already a heavy spanking.",Snow told her when she saw Emma's amused look.

"How will this work out between you three?" "Simple. We love each other and will just live how we want to." "Is it weird that I liked you fucking me? I mean... It's incest afterall.",Emma said and Snow kissed her. "You never saw me as mother. We just have to pay attention that David wears condoms when you wanna join us.",Snow said and Emma nodded. They snuggled up to Regina and fell asleep too.

**TBC...?**


End file.
